


A Ravager Christmas

by Athena83



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena83/pseuds/Athena83
Summary: A/N: So I decided to try my hand at a Yondu / Ravager Christmas story, because I love Yondu and I also love Christmas.  It’s four chapters, and I’m planning to post one part a week, which should mean I’ll post the last part a few days before Christmas.  I hope y’all like it!





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I decided to try my hand at a Yondu / Ravager Christmas story, because I love Yondu and I also love Christmas. It’s four chapters, and I’m planning to post one part a week, which should mean I’ll post the last part a few days before Christmas. I hope y’all like it!

If there was one thing you missed about your home planet, it was Christmas. Christmas on Terra was always a special time of year for you. You loved everything about it, but you wondered if you’d ever get the chance to experience it again. You sighed as you continued stacking boxes in the storage room you were organizing. The Eclector had been a mess when you’d first joined Yondu’s crew, and you had made it your personal mission to try to clean things up a bit. It was still a mess, and probably always would be, but at least the areas you frequented were clean. The other Ravagers had laughed at you when you’d started your cleaning spree, but Yondu had cut their laughter short when he’d ordered them to help you. You smiled at the memory. You’d never dreamed back then that you’d end up in love with the Ravager Captain, yet here you were, two years later, happier than you’d ever been. 

You wiped the sweat from your brow with the back of your hand as you looked around the room. You weren’t finished, but it already looked ten times better than before. Pleased with your progress, you started humming a Christmas song as you continued to work. Between your humming and the noise you were making by moving the boxes around, you didn’t hear Yondu walk into the room.

“What’s that yer hummin’, darlin’?”

You spun around, hand on your racing heart, to find Yondu leaning against the wall, arms crossed, as he watched you.

“Stars above, Yondu, you scared me to death. How long have you been standing there?”’

“Not too long. Jus’ long enough to enjoy yer lovely voice… and the view.” He grinned as you lightly hit his arm. “So what song was that?”

“Oh, it’s a Christmas carol – one of my favorites.”

“It’s a what now? Is that a Terran thing?”

“A Christmas song, and yes, it’s a Terran thing.”

“I ain’t ever been able to keep all them Terran holidays straight. Quill used to talk about some of ‘em when he was little. Is Christmas the one where ya dress up as a rabbit and go door to door fer presents?”

You laughed. “I think you might have mixed some of the holidays together.”

“Like I said, I can’t keep ‘em straight.”

You smiled fondly at him as you grabbed his arm, and said, “Come on, I’m starving. I’ll tell you all about Christmas on our way to the mess hall.”

 

_________________________________________________________

 

“So ya miss it, huh?”

“Yeah, I do.” 

You had spent the past twenty minutes telling Yondu a little about Christmas, ignoring your food in your excitement.

“Ya need to eat. Thought ya were starvin’?” he teased.

“Oh, right.” You took a bite. “I am, I just got distracted by talking about Christmas.”

“I never thought about ya missin’ stuff like that. I shoulda realized, shoulda let ya go home sometimes.”

You reached across the table and placed your hand on top of his. “This is my home now. I wouldn’t trade my time here for anything – even Christmas on Terra.”

He smiled as you took another bite of your food. You didn’t tell him, but Christmas on Terra wouldn’t be the same anyway, now that your family was gone. The Ravagers – the whole motley crew – were your family now, and they knew nothing of Christmas. It was best to put the whole thought of the holiday out of your mind.

More to change the subject than anything else, you asked Yondu about his next mission. He happily spent the next fifteen minutes telling you all the details of his plan. You finished your last bite, then pushed your plate to the side.

“Sounds like a pretty straightforward mission. When are you leaving?”

“Thinkin’ ‘bout headin’ out in the mornin’. Gonna take Quill and Kraglin with me.”

“Promise you’ll be careful.”

“I always am. Don’t ya worry ‘bout me, darlin’.”

“I can’t help it. I always worry about you when you’re gone. When will you be back?”

“Probably a couple a days. Shouldn’t take longer than that, if ever’thin’ goes well.”

“It better go well.”

He grinned. “Don’t worry, it will.”

He stood up and took your hand. “Come on, I got Kraglin mannin’ the ship fer the night. Let’s not waste our evenin’ sittin’ around in the mess hall.”

Grinning at him as you got to your feet, you replied, “Aye, Captain.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this part, the reader thinks the Ravagers are up to something, but she can’t quite figure it out.

You couldn’t quite put your finger on it, but the Ravagers were acting stranger than normal, and you were starting to get concerned. You had heard bits and pieces of conversations about ‘egg bog’ and ‘sandy claws,’ and you only hoped it wasn’t a new recipe the cook was planning to try. 

While making a mental note to prepare your own meal later, you heard Peter and Yondu talking as they walked past the room in which you were sitting, reading your favorite Christmas book, “A Christmas Carol.” You weren’t trying to eavesdrop, but they happened to stop right outside, and you couldn’t help but overhear. 

“An’ what was that ya was tellin’ me about on the mission last week - ‘bout that Christmas stuff – did ya say they bring in real trees? Inside the houses?”

“Yeah, Christmas trees. You decorate it and put presents under it.”

“Dec’rate it? With what?” He sounded skeptical.

“Christmas decorations.”

“Like what?”

“Dunno. Glass balls? Lights?”

“Lights an’ balls? If yer lyin’ to me, boy…”

“Why would I lie about that?” Peter asked, sounding slightly offended.

“Dunno, but lights an’ glass balls on a tree inside a house seems far-fetched, even fer Terrans.”

“Yeah, well, I didn’t come up with it, but it’s what Terrans do. Now, do you mind if I leave now? I don’t know why you’re so interested in Christmas all of a sudden, anyway.”

“Jus’ curious ‘bout crazy Terran stuff.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Their voices trailed off as they walked on down the hall. You weren’t sure why Yondu was asking Peter about Christmas instead of coming to you, but you figured he had his reasons. Shaking your head, you continued reading your book. 

________________________________________

 

Later in the day, you were on your way to the galley to fix yourself something to eat when you passed Kraglin, carrying a large box that jingled suspiciously with every step. 

“Hey, Kraglin! What’s in the box?”

“Oh, um, nothin’,” he replied, looking everywhere but at you. “Just a box.” 

“A box that jingles?”

“Um, yeah. Well, gotta go, Y/N. Things to do, ya know.”

Trying not to laugh, you replied, “Of course. See ya later, Kraglin.”

He walked past you, and you wondered, once again, what had gotten into the Ravagers. 

_________________________________________

 

After finishing your meal, you decided to do a little more organizing in one of the storage rooms. Turning a corner, you almost bumped into Tullk, who was also carrying a box, filled with what looked like live plants, though you weren’t able to get a good look before Tullk shifted the box to close the lid.

“Hey, Tullk. You need some help with that?”

“No, no, I got it, Y/N. Thank ya, though.”

“I saw Kraglin carrying a box earlier. Are you sure y’all don’t need any help moving more of them?”

“Nah, we got it. Um… was ya lookin’ fer the Cap’n?”

“No, I was just on my way to do some more work in that storage room.”

“Oh. Oh, umm… I think the Cap’n was lookin’ fer ya, now that I think about it.”

“Really? Where is he?”

“Uh, the mess hall?”

“I just left the mess hall, and he wasn’t in there.”

“Oh, um, maybe it wasn’t the mess hall. But it was definitely back in that direction.”

“Is that right?”

“Yep. So, if ya wanna just come back with me, we can head in that direction together.”

“I really need to work in that room...”

“No! I mean… the Cap’n needs ya right now.”

“Okay...”

You turned and started walking back toward the mess hall, this time with Tullk alongside you.

“So what’s in the box?”

“What? Oh, um, nothin’. Just odds ‘n’ ends, ya know.”

“Right.”

He seemed a little too nervous for a man who was just carrying a box of odds and ends. Something was definitely going on – you just weren’t sure what it could be.

As you were trying to figure out what had gotten into Tullk and Kraglin, Yondu stepped out of a side door.

“Hey, darlin’! Tullk.” He nodded at the nervous Ravager, then kissed your cheek.

“Hey, Yondu, I heard you were looking for me...”

“What? Nah, I ain’t been lookin’...” he trailed off and stared at Tullk, who was furiously nodding and tilting his head in your direction.

“Oh, yeah. Yeah, that’s right, been lookin’ all over fer ya.’

“What did you need?”

“Oh, umm… Well, I don’t need a reason to wanna see ya, do I?”

You gave him a skeptical look, but replied, “No, I guess not.”

He looked relieved that you’d accepted his reasoning, and grinned at you.

“Why don’t you an’ me go spend some time together while Tullk finishes his job,” he said, giving Tullk a pointed look.

“Oh! Right. Sorry, Cap’n. See ya later, Y/N.”

“Bye, Tullk.” You turned back to Yondu. “What’s going on around here?”

“I don’t know what yer talkin’ ‘bout.”

“Okay, keep your secrets.”

He grinned again. “Nothin’ fer ya to worry yer pretty little head about, darlin’, I promise. Jus’ Ravager business.”

“If you say so.”

“I do. So what’s say we ferget about it, an’ go fer a walk?”

“Sounds good,” you replied, taking his hand. You had no intention of forgetting about it, though. You were determined to find out what was going on.


	3. Part Three

Waking up without an alarm was always such a luxury, one that you normally didn’t get to enjoy. Yondu had been adamant that you have the day off, though, and you hadn’t argued with him about it. It was only after you sat up in bed and stretched that you realized it was Christmas Eve on Terra. Part of you wished you did have some work to do, if only to keep your mind off the celebrations going on back on your home planet. You sighed, but then decided not to mope about it. Even if you couldn’t celebrate Christmas in the traditional way, you could still try to enjoy your day. 

You got up, showered, and dressed, taking your time and enjoying the rare feeling of not having anything to do. You decided to forgo your usual Ravager outfit for something a little more festive. You rarely wore the few clothes you’d brought from Terra, but the sentimentalist in you just couldn’t get rid of them. You chose your favorite red sweater dress, black tights, and a pair of comfortable ankle boots.

Humming a Christmas song to yourself, you headed to the mess hall for an early lunch. You weren’t used to skipping breakfast, and you were starting to get hungry. You vaguely wondered why it seemed so quiet on the ship – silence was rare on a ship full of Ravagers. When you arrived in the mess hall, you found it empty, which was strange at this time of the day. You grabbed some food and sat down at one of the empty tables. It was actually too quiet in the room, so you took out your communicator to call Yondu.

His face popped up on the screen, and he said, “Hey, darlin’! How are ya enjoyin’ yer day off?”

“Hey, Yondu. It’s kinda lonely, actually.” You could see Ravagers in the background, but you couldn’t tell what they were doing. “What are y’all working on?”

“Oh, er, nothin’.” He turned his back to the wall so that you could no longer see the others.

“Nothing, huh?”

“Nope, jus’ regular Ravager stuff.”

“Well, where are y’all? I’ll come help.”

“Today’s yer off day, ‘member, ya need to jus’ go relax.”

“I’m not used to relaxing. It’s too quiet. It’s almost _eerie_ with no one around.”

“Why don’tcha go read fer a while, an’ I’ll join ya in a little bit. I’ll keep ya from gettin’ too lonely.”

“I would like to finish my book.”

“There ya go, then, darlin’, go finish yer book, an’ I’ll see ya later.” 

You could hear loud noises in the background – glass shattering and Ravagers yelling. “Is everything okay?”

Yondu was clearly distracted by the disturbance. “Wha’? Oh, yeah. Yeah, ever’thing’s jus’ fine, sweetheart. I gotta go, though.” 

“Okay, I’ll see you later.”

“Bye, darlin’!”

He signed off, and you sighed, picking up your fork. You finished your meal, then walked to the galley in the back to wash your dirty dishes. The door was closed, which was unusual. Not only closed, but locked. You knocked, and heard Cook say, “Who is it?” 

“Um, it’s Y/N. I was just going to wash these dishes. Why is the door locked?”

“Oh, uh, gotta mess in here, Y/N. Don’t worry ‘bout the dishes, just leave ‘em out there. I’ll wash ‘em later.”

“Are you sure? Is everything okay in there?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine, Y/N! Don’t worry about it.”

“Okay...”

You set the dishes down on the nearest table, and headed back to your room to pick up your book. Something was definitely going on, but you had absolutely no idea what it could be. You walked into your room and over to the small nightstand next to your bed, but your book was missing. You were pretty sure you’d left it there last night before going to sleep. You looked around for a few minutes, but couldn’t find it anywhere, so you gave up and chose another book to read instead. It wasn’t “A Christmas Carol,” it wasn’t Christmas-themed at all, but it would have to do. 

You decided to read in Yondu’s room since it had the most comfortable chair on the ship. You slipped off your boots, curled up in his chair, and opened your book. You were so immersed in the story that you didn’t hear the door open a couple of hours later. You only realized someone was in the room with you when you turned a page and noticed Yondu kneeling in front of you. 

“Oh, hey, Yondu! Why didn’t you say something when you came in?”

“I did, ya jus’ didn’t hear me.” He grinned at you, and continued, “But ya looked so cute sittin’ there enjoyin’ yer book, so I stopped talkin’. Didn’t wanna interrupt ya.”

“You could have, you know. I’d rather talk to you than read.” You scooted over and patted the cushion. “Sit down.”

Yondu squeezed in beside you, and you draped your legs over his. “Did y’all finish whatever it was y’all were working on?”

“Yep, sure did.”

“Good. So what were y’all working on?”

“Nothin’. So how’s that book yer readin’?”

You allowed the subject change, even though you were still determined to find out what was going on. “Oh, it’s okay. I couldn’t find the book I was reading last night, though. I swear I put it on my nightstand.”

“Uh, ya must’ve put it somewhere else and forgot.”

“No, I’m pretty sure I didn’t. I was reading it before I went to sleep, and I set it on the nightstand right before I turned off the lights. You wouldn’t happen to know where it went, would you?”

“Huh, nah, not a clue... That, uh, happens sometimes, ya know.”

“What? Books randomly going missing?”

“Yeah. Heard about it happenin’ before.”

“Oh, really? That’s common on a Ravager ship where basically no one reads?” 

“Oh, yeah, ya’d be surprised.”

You laughed, and kissed his cheek. “It’s a good thing I love you, Yondu Udonta, because you are a terrible liar.” 

Grinning, he replied, “I love ya, too, Y/N. An’ I gotta surprise fer ya.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, c’mon.” 

He helped you stand and keep your balance as you pulled your boots back on your feet. “Okay, let’s go!”

“Yer lookin’ good in that outfit today,” he said, as he eyed you appreciatively.

“Thanks,” you replied, blushing slightly. “I just felt like dressing up a little.”

“Ya look good ever’ day to me, though.”

“The feeling’s mutual, Captain,” you said, as you kissed him. “Now let’s go see this surprise.”


	4. Part Four

 

“So what’s this surprise?” you asked Yondu.

“Can’t tell ya that, then it wouldn’t be a surprise.”  

“Fine, I guess I can wait a little longer.”  

“Yep, yer gonna see soon enough,” he assured you, taking your hand as the two of you walked down the hall.

“Can you at least tell me  _where_  the surprise is located?”

“Yeah, it’s here on the Eclector.”

“Oh, ha ha, very funny.”

“Ain’t a lie, though,” he replied, grinning.  

“I figured it was here on the ship, I’m still just trying to figure out  _what_  it is.”  

“Well, ya might as well stop guessin’, ‘cause ya ain’t gonna figure it out.”

“You underestimate my guessing abilities.”

He laughed, and said, “Well, ya better guess fast, ‘cause we’re almost there.”

As you rounded a corner, you heard a cacophony of noise issuing from a room up ahead.  

“What is that awful  _noise_?”

“Uh, what does it sound like?”

You listened a little closer – it sounded like an offbeat, off-key version of a possibly familiar song. “Um, is it supposed to be singing?”

“Uh, yeah, I think so.”

As you got closer, the unintelligible noise became clearer, and you realized it was, indeed, singing.  Terrible singing, but singing.  “Is that… is that some of the crew singing?”

“Er, yeah, sounds like it.”

“Are they singing  _Christmas carols_?”

“Yeah.  Ain’t that yer favorite Christmas song?”

He looked nervous, and you were suddenly hit by the realization that this had something to do with his surprise.  “Yeah, it is!”

You finally reached the door from which the noise was issuing, and stopped in your tracks as you beheld the sight in front of you.  The Ravagers were indeed singing, and they were all wearing Santa hats.  _What in the world?_  It was then that you noticed Kraglin, who seemed to be trying to direct the Ravager choir.  He was dressed as an elf, complete with belled hat, red and green tunic, striped tights, and pointy shoes.  

Trying hard not to laugh, you asked Yondu, “How did you convince Kraglin to dress like that?”

“Easy.  I jus’ told ‘im I’d throw ‘im out the airlock if he didn’t.”  

Entering the room, you noticed the giant tree in the corner, draped with tinsel and colored lights, every inch covered in decorations.  In fact, the whole room was covered in decorations.  

“How in the world did you get that massive tree onto the ship without me noticing?”

“It sure wasn’t easy.”

“I just can’t believe it!  Did you do all this just for me?”

“Yeah.”

Beaming at him, you squeezed his hand, then pulled him over to the Ravagers, who were finishing up their song – all at different times, and all of them hitting different notes, none of them the correct one.  

When they finally finished, you clapped enthusiastically, causing most of them to blush and shuffle their feet nervously.  “That was so good, y’all!  And Kraglin, you look amazing.”

“Thanks, Y/N,” he said seriously.  “I ain’t sure if I got it right.”  

“Oh, it’s great, you look like the perfect elf.”

He looked relieved, or maybe he was just grateful that he wasn’t going to be thrown out of the airlock.

You pulled Yondu over to the tree.  “This is the biggest Christmas tree I have ever seen.”  

“Is that bad?”

“Oh, no!  They’re usually just a bit smaller on Terra – hard to fit one this size in most living rooms.  But I love this one!  It’s beautiful.”

“I sent Kraglin and Quill down to Terra to buy the dec’rations.”

“Yeah, we pretty much had to buy every decoration in three different stores to get enough to cover the tree,” Peter said, as he walked up next to you.

“Are those…  _ghost_  decorations near the top?” you asked, squinting up at the top of the tree.

“Yeah, ya like ‘em?  Quill said he had to go to a specialty shop to find ‘em.  I dunno why they was so hard to find,” Yondu said.

“But  _why_  are there ghosts?”

“They’re Christmas ghosts.”  

“Christmas… ghosts?”  

“Yeah, ya know, from that Christmas book ya like?”  

“I don’t…”  

“That ‘Christmas Carol’… wha’… why are you laughing?”

Throwing your arms around his neck, you said, “I’m laughing because I’m just so happy.  It’s all perfect, Yondu, really.”  

“Ya sure?”  

“Yes!”  

“Well, there’s more.”

“More?”

“Yeah, we got some egg  _bog_  or somethin’ over here,” he replied, leading you to a table covered in food, with a clear pitcher full of what you assumed was eggnog centered in the middle of the table.

“Is this why Cook wouldn’t let me in the kitchen today?”

Yondu grinned, “Yeah.  Wanna try some of this egg bog?”

“It’s egg _nog_ , and sure.”

He poured two glasses and handed one to you.  You warily sniffed the contents of your glass as Yondu took a sip of his.  He choked and grabbed your glass.  “Don’t drink it, Y/N.  Think it’s poisoned.”  

Coughing, he led you away from the table.  You were grateful for that – the food didn’t look like anything you’d ever seen at a Terran Christmas party, and after smelling the eggnog, you weren’t looking forward to trying any of it.

“This next thing is my favorite Terran tradition.”

“What is it?” you asked, looking around.  

He pointed to the ceiling, and you looked up to see mistletoe hanging directly above the two of you.  

You smirked.  “This  _would_  be your favorite part of Christmas”

Grinning, he cradled your face in his hands, and said, “Merry Christmas, Y/N.”

“Merry Christmas, Yondu.”

He kissed you, and you had the fleeting thought that mistletoe might be your new favorite Christmas tradition, too.  

The kiss was only broken when you heard someone shouting, “Ho, ho, ho!”  You turned to see someone dressed as Santa walk into the room.  

“Is that…  _Peter_?”

“Nah, it’s Santy Claws,” Yondu told you, draping his arm around your shoulders.

“Oh, of course.  I can’t believe I got the two of them confused,” you laughed.

Santa walked over to the pair of you, and said, “I got a present here for ya, Y/N.”  He reached into the bag he was carrying, and handed you a badly-wrapped gift.  “Sorry, Yondu, got nothing for you – maybe if you behave next year, Santa will bring you a present next Christmas.  Maybe think about giving that nice young man, Peter Quill, a raise.”

“I’ll give ya a raise, all right,” he said, reaching out to grab Santa’s beard – just missing it as Santa jumped back to avoid him.  

Laughing, Santa turned and ran back to the group of Ravagers, who had all gathered around the tree.  “Okay, boys, Santa’s got some more presents to hand out!”  The Ravagers looked like a bunch of kids, pushing each other out of the way, trying to get to Santa first.  

“Kinda spry for an old guy,” you said, smiling up at Yondu.  You looked back at the Ravagers, some of whom were already ripping open their gifts, and continued, “This is nice.”

“Ya really think so?  I figure we messed up a lot of the stuff.”

“Nope, it’s perfect.  You didn’t mess anything up.”

His arm was still draped over your shoulders, so you wrapped your free arm around his waist, while you lightly shook the gift in your left hand.  “Should we join the others?”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

You sat down on the floor at the edge of the group of excited Ravagers, all of whom were either in the process of opening their gifts, or showing off their new items to whoever happened to be sitting next to them.  You noticed Luna, Kraglin’s pet Terran cat, batting at Kraglin’s hat with his paw, trying to catch the bell every time Kraglin moved his head.  Peter had taken off the Santa beard, and was happily talking to Oblo about the new Quad Blaster he had just received.

“I think they like this Christmas stuff,” Yondu told you.

“Yeah, I think they do.  We should do this every year.”  

“We can do that.”

“I wish I had known about it, though – I feel bad not having a present for you.”

“Don’t feel bad, darlin’, I don’t need nothin’ else.  Go ‘head an’ open yer gift.”

“Okay.  Is it from you?”

“Yeah.”

You beamed at him, and started tearing off the paper, revealing a small, rectangular box.  Opening it, you found a silver necklace with a small charm in the shape of an arrow.  Momentarily speechless, you sat up on your knees and threw your arms around his neck, almost knocking him over.  

“Does that mean ya like it?” he laughed.

“I love it!  Put it on for me, please!”

You turned your back to him and lifted your hair so he could clasp the necklace around your neck, and then you turned back to face him.

“It’s perfect.  This whole evening has been perfect!”

“I’m glad yer happy.”

“I’ve never been happier,” you assured him.  

He smiled at you, then wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you close.  You rested your head against him as you looked around at the Ravagers, who all looked happier than you had ever seen them.  Luna had given up on Kraglin’s bell hat, and was chasing a ball of crinkled-up wrapping paper around the room.  Peter and Kraglin were enthusiastically discussing Kraglin’s new knives.  Taserface and Tullk were apparently enjoying the disgusting eggnog, though you imagined they had added something extra to it, considering how they were having trouble keeping their balance.  You sighed contentedly. They may have been a motley crew of rough and rowdy Ravagers, but they were your family now, and on this Christmas Eve, you couldn’t imagine anywhere else you’d rather be than sitting by Yondu’s side, watching everyone enjoying themselves.  


End file.
